Voyage of The Neverwake (Doctor Who Short-film Series Episode 2)
by Adam B 1010
Summary: After finding his new friend, the Doctor and Jen travel to the far off year of 2237 on a space cruise-ship called the RMS Neverwake. However, something's amiss, as people are getting sick. The clock is ticking, and the Doctor must figure out what's going on before everyone succumbs to sickness.


**Voyage of the Neverwake**

By Adam Baron

The Doctor: Jennifer Waterton, welcome to the TARDIS.

 _The TARDIS doors open to showcase the inside of the TARDIS as his theme begins to blare. It pans around the TARDIS, following Jen who is astonished_

The Doctor: That stands of Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It can go anywhere that has ever existed or will ever exist.

 _The camera lands on the Doctor's face_

The Doctor: And it's mine.

Jen: It's bigger on the inside!

 _The Doctor smirks_

The Doctor: Yes it is. So, (he pulls the Sonic out from the recharging station and flips it before pocketing it) where to?

Jen: What, me? I can't just leave, I have things I need to tend to. Family, friends, work.

The Doctor: It's a time machine, remember? We can return here whenever we want without any time having passed.

Jen: Oh, well, in that case… I suppose I could go for a few trips.

The Doctor: There ya go, kiddo.

 _The Doctor types in the coordinates and flips a couple of switches. The screen cuts to the outside of the TARDIS as it takes off. It then cuts back to the interior. The Doctor is piloting the TARDIS gracefully as Jen watches, laughing as it goes on. The power flickers and the TARDIS lands._

Jen (excitedly): Where are we, Doctor?

The Doctor: A rather luxurious first trip. Figured I'd take it easy on you the first time.

Jen: Okay, but where's that?

The Doctor: A couple of million miles from earth, about two hundred years from your time, with two first class tickets (he brandishes the Psychic Paper) to the maiden voyage of the RMS Neverwake.

 _The TARDIS doors open and cut back to Jen, who's smiling excitedly. The music reaches its climax and then fades out along with the scene. The scene cuts to black and the opening credits roll. When it returns, the Doctor and Jen are staring out of a window at the majesty of space._

Jen: It's so beautiful.

The Doctor: That it is.

Jen: Doctor?

The Doctor: Yes, Jen?

Jen: You said that you get used to the strange things you find. But do you ever get used to seeing this?

The Doctor: No. Never. The vast expanse always astonishes me.

Jen: Good. I never want this to end.

 _A short time passes_

The Doctor: C'mon then, let's go see something else.

 _The Doctor begins to walk away, and the camera switches to a closeup of Jen, with the Doctor in the shot_

Jen: Sorry, did you just miss the part where I said I never wanted this to end?

 _The Doctor stops and turns_

The Doctor: Well yeah, but I'm getting bored.

Jen: But you said -

The Doctor: Astonishes, not captivates. Space is cool, but so is the stuff on this ship.

 _The Doctor turns around and begins to walk away once more_

Jen: Like what?

 _The Doctor stops and turns again_

The Doctor: I don't know. But this is the year 2237, they have to have something you'd like.

Jen: Haven't you seen it all?

The Doctor: Oh probably, but I'm more interested in seeing your reactions. Call it my little experiment.

 _The camera zooms out to a computer screen, with a man watching intently. There are two men at his side. Ominous music begins to play_

Miles Duvanq: Who is he?

 _The camera switches to the side of Miles' head, pointing up to see the Head of Research_

Head of Research (staring at the screen): We don't know, sir. As far as we know he wasn't on this ship until an hour ago.

Victor Archnannd: At the most.

Miles Duvanq: What's his background?

Head of Research: We don't know. Our computer has matched his face and voice with numerous recordings all throughout time.

Miles Duvanq (annoyed): Does it have a name?

Head of Research (now looking at Miles Duvanq): No, sir, it just feels content with calling him the Doctor.

Miles Duvanq: I think I'm going to have a little chat with this "Doctor." Find out what he's all about.

Victor Archnannd: Just be careful Miles. You know what happened last time. We don't want to have to start over with this project, we'll never find funding a third time if we don't deliver.

Miles Duvanq: I've told you a million times, Victor. We don't need the funding. It's a nice buffer, but at the end of the day we'll make loads more than we sink in when this project is finished. Mark my words; we will finish this.

 _A lady in uniform walks in with a platter, which holds a trio of needles_

Service Lady: It's time for your weekly vaccine, gentlemen.

 _Miles walks over to the lady_

Miles Duvanq: Thank you, Charlene.

 _He picks up the vial and injects the liquid into himself as the camera pans out. After he leaves it switches to the Doctor and Jen, who are watching television in their cabin. The Doctor is eating a muffin and smiling quite contently_

Jen: What is this again, Doctor?

The Doctor: Anti-Grav football. I believe it's the ninety third annual match.

Jen: Why would you want to play football in space?

The Doctor: Why would you even want to go into space? The answer is simple; because it's cool.

 _The screen cuts to the side of the Doctor. As he exclaims Jen flinches he drops his muffin and picks it up again_

The Doctor: Oh, look at that goal! Absolutely marvelous maneuver.

 _A loud scream is heard in the hall. The Doctor and Jen look at each other for a split second before turning off the television and running into the hall to investigate. The Doctor pockets his muffin. The camera switches to the Doctor and Jen in the hall, but slowly zooms out to showcase a crowd of stunned onlookers, a woman repeatedly walking into a wall and her sister, who's crying._

Rachel Macintyre: Please Rebecca, just stop!

 _Rachel turns to the crowd the camera switches to her face_

Rachel Macintyre: Well don't just stand there, someone do something!

 _The camera switches back to the crowd's perspective and the Doctor begins to push through_

The Doctor: Excuse me, everyone, I'm a Doctor.

 _The Doctor arrives at Rachel and Rebecca, and proceeds to put his hand on Rachel's shoulder_

The Doctor: Calm down. Just calm down and look at me. What's your name?

Rachel Macintyre (through tears): Rachel Macintyre. And she's my sister, Rebecca.

The Doctor (keeping his eyes on Rebecca): Okay, Rachel, what happened?

Rachel Macintyre: We were just talking over some coffee when all of a sudden, she just dropped her coffee, got up and started walking. Please, you have to help her.

The Doctor: Okay, let me see what I can do.

 _The Doctor brandishes his screwdriver and approaches Rebecca. He begins to run numerous tests with the screwdriver_

The Doctor: No pupil dilation, that's weird. No response to rather… (he smacks the screwdriver) annoying sound either. Slowed heart rate and breathing. Lower than average neural interference with the Sonic indicates...

 _The Doctor's face darkens. Rachel looks up_

Rachel: What?

 _The camera turns along with the Doctor_

The Doctor: She's… in a coma.

Jen: Um, Doctor, I know you're the smart one but she's standing.

The Doctor: No she isn't.

Rachel: Doctor, my sister is clearly standing.

 _The Doctor turns momentarily before turning back to the crowd_

The Doctor: Oh, right. That. Yeah, she's not the one standing. There's no neural activity to cause it. By all accounts she should have fallen a little while back, which means-

Miles Duvanq: Which means that we should get her to the medbay immediately! Honestly people, make way. This is no way to treat a sick woman - crowding around in awe. And you, sir, what makes you fit to diagnose her? Do you work here?

The Doctor: No, though I am a general physician. I just figured I'd offer some professional help before the big boys arrived.

Miles Duvanq: Well then, I suppose I should thank you. Now Miss…

Rachel Macintyre (defeated): Macintyre, Rachel Macintyre.

Miles Duvanq: Well, I'm terribly sorry for your sister's current condition, and if there's anything we can do - anything at all, you be sure to let me know.

 _Miles Duvanq hands her a card. She looks at it, smiles blankly and places it in her pocket._

Rachel Macintyre: Thank you, Mr. Duvanq.

 _Rachel backs up against the wall, Jen goes to comfort her. Miles puts his hands at his sides, the Doctor studies him carefully. Numerous murmurs can be heard as the crowd returns to their rooms_

The Doctor: Mr. Duvanq, eh?

Miles Duvanq: Yessir, Miles Duvanq.

 _The Doctor looks over, confused and the camera angle switches to a side perspective of Miles and the Doctor_

The Doctor: Owner of Malgatech?

Miles Duvanq: And of this very vessel. Say, what do you make of this, Doctor?

 _The Doctor looks back at Rebecca and the camera switches to view Miles, the Doctor and Rebecca. The Doctor flips his screwdriver a couple of times_

The Doctor: I don't know. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Something just caused her mind to snap. All advanced body functions just… shut down. Like she's in sleep mode or something.

Miles Duvanq: A virus?

The Doctor: Perhaps, but I doubt it. Viruses have a tendency to be less deadly than they are easily contracted. This also seems a little sudden to be your average illness. It's more likely to be a stroke caused by a brain aneurysm.

Miles Duvanq: If that's the case, we need to get her to medbay ASAP.

The Doctor: Agreed, I'll help carry her.

Miles Duvanq: No need. I've got my best paramedics on their way right now. They'll be here any second. It wouldn't hurt to get some true professional insight on the matter. It may be best to leave this area for the moment, Doctor.

 _Miles get up, but the Doctor lingers for a moment as the camera zooms in on his face_

The Doctor (concerned, hesitant): Yes, I suppose you're right.

 _The camera switches to inside the Doctor's car, where the Doctor is pacing as Jen looks out into space from the couch in the corner_

The Doctor: It just doesn't make any sense. Even the Sonic can't pinpoint the biological history of this… thing.

Jen: How do you know it's a virus? Like you said, Rebecca could've just had an aneurysm.

 _The camera switches to the corner of the room, as the Doctor walks toward it_

The Doctor: Unlikely. There's too many variables.

Jen: Really? It made sense to me.

The Doctor: Well of course it did, you're only human.

Jen: Oh well if you're so smart, how come it can't be something normal like an aneurism?

 _The Doctor stops pacing, throws his hands to his sides and looks directly at Jen, speaking in a condescending tone_

The Doctor: If she really did have an aneurysm, there would have been a little more blood. It could've come from the mouth, eyes, ears or nose, but the total lack of blood is the first clue. Even if the bleeding was completely internal, I didn't pick up any physical abnormalities on the Sonic. Strokes are also predictable. I can look at someone on a Monday and tell that they'll have a stroke at 2:30 in the afternoon on a Wednesday two weeks later. Added with an aneurysm, something that builds over time, years in some cases, and you just increase the predictability. There was nothing average or predictable about Rebecca's behavior. And then there's the issue of her standing. There is absolutely no reason as to why she should be standing.

 _Jen looks down. The Doctor continues pacing around the room_

Jen: So what do you think happened, Doctor?

 _The Doctor secretly deactivates the camera in the room with the Sonic and turns to Jen. The camera switches back to the original angle_

The Doctor: Don't you think it was odd that the owner of Malgatech also owns this very ship?

Jen: Not really, what does Malgatech do anyway?

The Doctor: Bioengineering company. They've had a couple of legal run-ins in the past. Similar concept, really, they find a loophole around earth-laws.

Jen: Why don't earth-laws apply here?

The Doctor: Too far from earth at the moment. It's the same idea as when you travel from country to country. Law enforcement can't do anything this far out from a colonised planet. At least not yet. Did you know that in a little while you lot will be all over the place? I mean, it's amazing what a little effort and some good old fashioned ingenuity can do-

 _There's a loud knock on the door and the Doctor jumps a bit. He then proceeds to catch his breath as he walks over to the door. When he opens it, a service technician greets him_

Technician: Excuse me sir, but our services are required in your room.

The Doctor: No thank you.

 _The Doctor begins to close the door, but the technician walks past him, semi-crushing him behind the door_

Technician: Routine equipment check, nothing to be concerned with. I'll be in and out within five minutes.

The Doctor (slightly concerned): Okay then, not a problem.

 _The Doctor motions to Jen as the two leave the room. The camera switches to Miles Duvanq in his boardroom with the vice president and head of research._

Victor Archnanned: What did you make of our friend the Doctor?

Miles Duvanq: Utterly unimportant. Besides, that girl Rebecca was just the beginning. It won't be long, provided our research is correct.

Head of Research: Believe you and me, our research is correct. By my calculations, the parasite will spread at an alarming rate within the next (he checks his watch) two minutes.

Victor Archnannd: Where is the girl, by the way?

Miles Duvanq: MedPod 5, section 7. She's being monitored. Only relatives can visit.

Victor Archnannd: Mm.

 _Hard cut to the hospital. Rachel is pressed against the glass of the medpod, looking in. She isn't crying, though the streaks on her face makes it clear that she has been for the past little while. The Doctor and Jen walk in quietly. A heart monitor can be heard at the side of the medpod. Rachel hears them and turns quickly. She clutches her heart in surprise, before relaxing and returning to her sister. As the scene progresses, Rebecca's heart rate deteriorates, though nobody notices_

Rachel Macintyre: I didn't hear you come in.

The Doctor: That's good, means security didn't either.

 _Jen elbows the Doctor, who doubles over slightly_

Jen: So, do the Doctors know what's wrong?

Rachel Macintyre: No, they just keep saying it will be alright; that everything will be alright. Obviously I don't believe them.

Jen: So do they not know what's happening, Doctor?

The Doctor: Possibly, but my money's on that they do and they're simply hiding it.

 _Rachel stands and turns to them_

Rachel Macintyre: What? Why the hell would they do that?

The Doctor: You do know that Malgatech owns this ship, right?

Rachel Macintyre: So?

 _The Doctor is taken aback, clearly stunned by her response_

The Doctor: Oh come on! How come nobody finds it odd that a pharmaceutical company with a history of unauthorised human testing operates a ship out in the middle of nowhere?!

 _Rachel is confused for a second_

Jen: He's a bit of a conspiracy nut.

The Doctor: Oh whatever-

 _The Doctor is cut off by Rebecca's heart rate flatlining. The entire room goes into panic_

Rachel Macintyre: Rebecca! My god, Doctor, somebody, help!

 _The Doctor runs up to the medpod and pulls out his Sonic Screwdriver. He frantically opens the pod and begins performing CPR on Rebecca. Rachel is freaking out and Jen is simply trying to calm her down._

The Doctor: C'mon Rebecca, stay with me!

 _After a short while, the Doctor looks at the heart monitor, which is still at a complete flatline. He scans her with the Sonic and reads the information before collapsing onto the medpod in frustration_

The Doctor: I'm sorry Rachel, I really am… but there's nothing I can do.

 _Rachel breaks down in tears. From the hallway, Miles Duvanq and a couple of Doctors rush in_

Miles Duvanq: Doctor! What the hell are you doing?

The Doctor: I was attempting to resuscitate Miss Macintyre here, though it appears there's nothing to be done.

Miles Duvanq: I don't know who you think you are, but trespassing in a medical facility, disconnecting a patient from a fully functional medpod, and neglectfully refusing to contact help at the first sign of an issue!

 _Miles grabs his pin and begins to speak into it_

Miles Duvanq: Security to medpod 5, sector 7 immediately.

The Doctor: For what, trying to save her life?

Doctor 1: The medpod would have kept her in stable condition.

The Doctor: She flatlined in the damned thing! Besides, why didn't you come immediately?

Miles Duvanq: We're having an issue with the alarm system currently. The only reason we saw something amiss was because we caught it on the cameras.

 _Security enter the room and apprehend the Doctor_

Miles Duvanq: Detain him until further notice.

Guard 1: Yes sir.

Miles Duvanq: And Doctor, I'm sorry. You seem like a nice person, a caring man. But that does not excuse your behavior, or your crimes.

 _The Doctor stares at him, clearly angry. The guards escort him out of the room. Rachel can be seen, crying over her sister_

Miles Duvanq: Now as for you, miss…

Jen: Waterton, sir.

Miles Duvanq: Oh please, only my staff call me sir. I'd like to think my relationship with my passengers is a little more… personal.

Jen: If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my room now.

Miles Duvanq: Oh of course, Miss Waterton. Might I escort you?

 _Jen stares at him with a similar look of anger, though one with a hint of fear_

Jen: No.

 _Jen walks off-screen. Miles tracks her with his head, looking her up and down and sneering as he does so. The music swells. Hard cut to the Doctor sitting in a cell_

The Doctor: Think Doctor, think! What would a corporation like Malgatech have to gain from creating a disease like this? One that is so powerful it can render a fully-functional medpod useless, one that can kill a human being in less than a day of contact? I know they can do it, I just need to know why!

 _A brief pause to reflect_

The Doctor: Money, it always comes down to money. Nobody would risk the entire population of earth or themselves just because they wanted to. But who's the buyer-

 _The Doctor begins to cough. He pauses, before coughing again, this time a little more violently. He unclenches his fist to reveal he's coughed up some blood. Touching his fingers to his mouth, he looks up in fear. Cut to Jen following Miles down the hallway, trailing a guard. The two enter the room with the Doctor in it, Jen trailing close behind. She hides around a Doctor is clearly very sick_

Miles Duvanq: Well well well, how the mighty hath fallen. Guess it wasn't that good of an idea to come in contact with that deathly ill woman.

The Doctor: Rebecca. Her name was Rebecca. And you took her from this world.

Miles Duvanq: Mm, and soon we'll take you, then your little friend, and then everyone else on this godforsaken ship. Then we'll land back on earth with all our gorgeous data, and laugh it up all the way to our swiss bank accounts where we'll be swimming in cash. And you will have died in vain, as all the other stupid people in this world do one way or another. I don't pity you Doctor, nor do I respect you. Though I have to admit, it is unfortunate that your friend has to die on the ship. Pains me to think a fine young lady like her will just, waste away.

 _The Doctor spits out blood, disgusted. He looks up and notices Jen_

The Doctor: Yeah, I get it. You're a revolting human being Miles. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to die in peace.

Miles Duvanq: Of course, I can give you that much. I have much more pressing matters to attend to anyways. Enjoy your accommodations.

 _Miles and the guard leave the room. The Doctor flashes a weak smile at Jen, who leaves the shadowy corner she's been hiding in_

Jen: Doctor, are you alright?

The Doctor: No, I'm sick. Definitely the virus. Keep your distance.

Jen: How are we going to get you out?

The Doctor: The Sonic is in locker seventy two behind you. Hurry, I think I can save the people on this ship, but I don't have much time before this thing will get to me.

 _Jen grabs the Sonic from the locker and points it at the door. Clumsily, she manages to open it. The Doctor steps out weakly, and takes it from her. The two leave the room quick as they can and step into the hall._ _When they enter the hallway, they meet Rachel, who looks dead-eyed_

Jen: Hello, Rachel.

 _There is a slight pause_

The Doctor: Rachel?

 _He approaches her and brandishes the Sonic once more_

Jen: Does she have it now?

The Doctor (weak though still optimistic, coughing sporadically): Looks like it. Aha! I've got the base code of it!

Jen: A virus?

The Doctor: No, a parasite actually. Makes more sense, it's more resilient that way. That also explains why Rachel was standing earlier! The parasites need a host, and if she fell it could jeopardize their whole purpose, so they hijacked her nervous system. Stand back Jen. I don't know how contagious this thing is.

 _After a few tests Rachel spits up blood_

The Doctor: Dammit! I can't think of anything, it's just too strong. They bioengineered the perfect organism.

Jen: Uhm, Doctor?

 _The camera switches to Jen, showcasing the blood all over her. The Doctor walks over and places his hands on her shoulders_

The Doctor: Oh god. Listen to me, Jen. We will get you to the TARDIS and sterilize you. The parasite should take a while to manifest in your bloodstream, so we have time. You're going to be just fine, understand?

 _They begin to walk down the hall and a man exits a room frantically. He grabs the Doctor_

Father: Sir, please, you have to help me. It's my son!

 _The Doctor and Jen look to each other as the father leads his son out of their room. Jen nods slowly_

The Doctor (ashamed): I'm sorry.

Father: But he's sick! Like the girl from before. Please, you need to help him. You have to!

The Doctor: I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't.

 _The camera focuses on Jen, who looks down_

Jen: Doctor, are you sure? I mean, you know what it is, right?

The Doctor: Which is exactly why I can't help him. Bioengineered, the perfect killer.

 _There is a slight pause_

The Doctor: Unless…

 _The Doctor's theme begins quietly, and he pulls out the Sonic and begins to flip through many frequencies on the boy_

Jen: What? What is it, Doctor?

The Doctor: Since the parasite was bioengineered by a multibillion dollar corporation, you'd think they would want to monitor the progress, the contagion itself, right?

Jen: Of course.

The Doctor: Well, you have to have even the slightest bit of technology to do that, and a company like Malgatech would want to, ooh, I'd say, monitor the hell out of it.

Jen: Right, but I don't get it.

The Doctor: The Sonic can fiddle with electrical equipment, but the parasite is so tiny that frying the circuits would likely kill it. If I can find the resonant frequency of the circuitry, the whole thing will go up in smoke!

Jen: So, you're saying there's a chance?

 _The Sonic fixes on a frequency and the boy's body twitches_

The Doctor: Oh, there's more than a chance! The Sonic's locked frequency with something.

 _The boy falls to the ground and begins to cough sporadically. The Doctor grasps his other hand on his screwdriver, and coughs a bit before breathing a sigh of relief, clearly recovering at a snappy pace. Nothing happens for a moment until the boy regains consciousness. He looks to his father and they embrace for a moment before the Doctor and Jen leave the room. He inserts the Sonic into a panel in the wall and begins to talk loudly_

The Doctor: Greetings, passengers of the Neverwake! I am the Doctor, and as you've probably realized, many of you need one at the moment. Thankfully, your friends at Malgatech have provided me with the answer. I won't tell you of course; this is a public channel. But to Miles, just know that these people aren't your labrats. And there we go.

 _The camera switches to the hall, where many people have fallen to the floor in coughing fits. They slowly stand and begin to listen to the intercom_

The Doctor: Welcome back. Take a moment to regain control, and proceed to the nearest life vessel. Trajectory is already preprogrammed, compliments of yours truly (he taps the one side of the Sonic, which is jutting from the wall). You have five minutes.

 _The Doctor pulls the Sonic out of the panel and begins to walk down the hall, towards the camera. Jen lingers_

Jen: What about Miles Duvanq?

 _The Doctor's face brightens before he turns to Jen in remembrance_

The Doctor: Oh no.

 _The Doctor scans the panel on the wall, which shows a map of the ship. He begins to run down the hall, and Jen follows_

Jen: Doctor! Shouldn't we leave?

The Doctor: Yes, of course, the ship is going to explode, but what if Miles escapes? What if he salvages the project? Well then we're right back to the beginning, and I won't have that. Not for these people.

Jen: But Doctor, you can't just choose who lives and dies!

The Doctor: Why don't you tell that to the billionaire who owns the ship?

 _They run to the control room, only to find Miles trapped underneath fallen debris, with the Head of Research and Victor trying to help him up_

The Doctor: Ah yes, gentlemen.

Miles Duvanq: You!

The Doctor: Yes, yes, me. Listen, this parasite is far too precious to the likes of you. Even if I destroy it completely, which I've already done, I need to be sure you won't make more.

Miles Duvanq: I have worked my whole life for this, Doctor. I won't have it be ruined by some bumbling idiot like you!

The Doctor: Miles, please. I don't want to have to do this.

Head of Research: You're insane.

The Doctor: Says the man who thought he could play god. I'm sorry, but the earth is more important than your piddly little parasite.

 _The Head of Research makes a run for the door, and the Doctor locks it with the Sonic_

Victor Archnannd: Doctor! Please!

The Doctor: Promise me you'll leave this whole thing behind you. Promise me you won't hurt anybody else.

Victor Archnannd: I…

The Doctor: Promise me! I don't want to have to do this.

 _Victor drops his head in shame. Miles looks on in awe. The head of research cowers at the side. The Doctor appears disappointed for a moment, before leaving with Jen_

Miles Duvanq: You can't just leave us here, dammit! Come back here! Doctor!

 _They enter the TARDIS and dematerialize as the ship explodes_. _There is a pregnant pause_

The Doctor: Sometimes I have to make... decisions. It's terrible; I know, but it's what has to happen. I mean even if we did save them, there's no telling what they would do once they got back to earth. Sure, they would be put on trial, but there's not a lot of evidence and the rich get it easy. Too tough for them in prison. At the end of the day, it comes down to the numbers. Eleven billion people, or three. My money goes toward the rest of humanity.

Jen: I know, and I'm sorry. I just wish that it didn't have to be this way.

The Doctor: You and me both.

 _The TARDIS lands_

The Doctor: Ah! We've landed.

Jen: And where are we now?

 _The Doctor laughs and opens the door._

The Doctor: Your backyard, Jen. I think we've had enough for a little while. (they both exit the TARDIS) Besides, I can tell you're tired.

Jen: Oh please, I am not.

The Doctor: You are. You've got big bags under your eyes and you're all... sickly pale. I know it's not the parasite, we've solved that issue, but it looks like you're about to throw up all over my shoes, and I won't have that.

 _The camera focuses on Jen, who is crossing her arms mouth agape in disbelief_

The Doctor: Still, you've got a while before it ends, it's only been (he checks his watch) five minutes since we left.

Jen: Well, I guess I'll see you around then.

The Doctor: That's for sure.

 _The Doctor smiles and returns to the TARDIS, which takes off as Jen watches. He walks past the monitor, which flashes and displays the message RUN in large letters. The screen crossfades to the end credits_


End file.
